A Raven and a Robin
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: After Batman pulls Dick from being Robin he runs away and is captured by the Joker only to be saved by a mysterious half-demon named Raven. Believing that Batman & the team don't care for him Robin stays with Raven and they fight crime together. But while tracking their enemy Slade and saving Young Justice from him will Robin have to face his past? Rob/Rae Daddybats team friendship


**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Young Justice **_**or **_**Teen Titans**_

Robin's POV

The crowbar came down on his chest over and over again. The Joker laughed above him, taunting him with words Robin no longer could comprehend.

And he didn't care. Robin wanted the Joker to kill him at this point…

* * *

Flashback

Batman was disappointed in him, again. Robin always felt like Batman only ever criticized him, and never praised any of his work.

"_I told you to wait for me," Batman said, giving Robin his Bat-glare that the boy was immune to by now._

"_If I had waited, the Scarecrow would have shot that woman. I didn't have _time _to wait for you to get there," he retorted._

"_You deliberately disobeyed me," Batman said, growling just a little. "Your safety is my main priority, which is why… I'm pulling you from being Robin."_

"_What?! Batman-"_

"_It's not forever, Robin," he said. "Just until I can trust you again."_

"_You don't trust me?" Robin fought not to scream the words. "Have you _ever _trusted me? You always seem to act like I am this fragile little thing! Well, I'm not. I may have chosen the name 'Robin', but that doesn't make me weak."_

"_Robin-"_

"_No! I have _always _trusted you, Batman," he yelled. "And if you can't trust me, then, then you don't have to pull me from being Robin, because I quit!"_

"_Robin-"_

"_No, I am done, Bruce," he growled. "And don't think that I don't know that the Team doesn't think I am weak also. They see me as a powerless little boy playing dress-up. And I am sick of it. Good bye, Batman."_

"_Robin, wait-"_

_But before Bruce could do anything, Robin was already out the window and disappearing into the dead of night._

End of Flashback.

* * *

Robin prepared for the Joker to make the killing strike as he raised the crowbar above his head, when, the madman screamed and was ripped away from him, slamming into a wall, unconscious.

The last thing Robin saw before losing consciousness was a hooded figure.

* * *

When Robin came to, he found himself lying on a soft surface, in a dark room.

He sat up, alarmed, ready to be attacked.

"You're awake."

Robin spun towards the voice, but was unable to see its owner.

"Sorry, I guess I should turn on a light." And the voice's owner did. The light flicked on, and Robin blinked from its brightness.

There was a girl standing in front of him. She had violet hair, pale skin, and a strange gemstone in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a purple cloak, but her hood was back.

She gazed at him with calm, intent violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin asked immediately. He had never seen this girl before.

"You can call me Raven," she said. "And who might you be?"

"Robin," he said.

She smiled a little. "Ah, so we both go by the names of birds. Fitting."

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked.

"About two weeks," Raven said. "I have been watching over you."

"Two weeks?!" he spluttered. "I have to-" and then he broke off, remembering what happened before the Joker captured him. Batman wouldn't be looking for him, and the team probably wouldn't either.

_They don't care, remember? They think you are weak, a liability._

"Have to what?" Raven asked. "Eat, maybe? I've only been able to feed you through tubes."

He shook his head, weakly. "Nothing. It's not important anymore. So, what brought you to my rescue?"

"I was in town and I sensed your distress and the maniacal glee of a psychopath," she said. "I decided to intervene."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You are still in distress," she commented. "But it is about something different."

"Ho can you-"

"I am an empath, brave bird," she said. "Among other things."

Robin stared at her for a moment. Not because of her powers, but rather the fact that she had called him brave. No one had ever given him a nickname like that before. Little bird, yes, implying he was weak, but never a _brave _one.

"You, think I am brave?" _Why would she? She had to save me from the Joker!_

"Because, I can sense it," she said. "You are very brave, even if no one sees it. You think everyone looks down upon you because of your age and size, but I can tell that you have courage; even if you don't have the innocence everyone thinks you do. Looks… can be very deceiving."

He blinked. _How did she… right, empath, but to be able to sense all that?_

"I've healed some of your wounds," she continued. "Through empathic healing. It takes away pain, but can also heal more minor injuries. Not life threatening ones, but your most of your injuries weren't life threatening. The ones that were… I took care of."

"Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled a little. "You are welcome. Now, I'm sure you don't want to stay laying down all this time, come on, let's go have some tea."

She extended a hand.

He took it.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Should I continue this? I hope I didn't get the characters too OOC or anything. I just thought that Robin would have enough at some point. I mean, he is the youngest on the team, and has no powers. Sure Artemis doesn't either, but she's older. They think she can take care of herself. And Batman needs to realize that Robin is totally capable of stopping criminals.**

**So, then I thought, what if Bats and Rob have a spat, Robin runs away, gets captured by the Joker, and is saved by Raven from Teen Titans. I am not sure if I am going to include the other Titans in this or not, or if this is just going to be Robin and Raven partnering up.**

**Anyway, the team and Batman will finally realize that their little bird is not weak at all. There will be Team friendship and Daddybats, you know, once they all make up, and plenty of RobinXRaven.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
